Nightmare of a Dream
by Ihadtochangemypenname
Summary: Kuroko remembers a dream. But why are he and Akashi suddenly the main characters of a corny shoujo romance. And why does he have black hair in his flashback? Humor/Weird/Idon'tevenknow.


**Summary:** _Kuroko remembers a dream. But why are he and Akashi suddenly the main characters of a corny shoujo romance. And why does he have black hair in his flashbacks? _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. Except for the idea. And that dream was mine (only that it was me and one of my old friends)._

**Warnings: **_Crack. Failed crack. And __**EXTREMELY**__ OOC Akashi. It's a dream, remember? A nightmare. And it's not even Akashi I have no idea who it is please forget._

_It's supposed to (outside the dream) be set in Teiko second-year days. Definitely not following canon._

Kuroko Tetsuya opens his eyes only to shut them again when the light blinds him. He blinks a few times, trying to regain his sense of reality. He wonders what's wrong, his mind isn't usually this foggy when he wakes up, no matter how little of a morning person he claims to be.

He is happy, recalling the fact that it's a weekend and therefore there is no school, and no – not even practice. Akashi must've gone mad not to suggest the usual extra training in the weekend. Or maybe he was sick? Well, that was none of Kuroko's business.

Something was bothering him though. When he got up, brushed his teeth, attempting to do the same to his hair, failing miserably, he had this feeling of uneasiness and confusion. Something was spooking at the back of his mind, something he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. But while his breakfast disappeared from the table to his stomach via his mouth, it all starts coming back to him.

_He was walking at the mall, trying to find a new pair of shoes when it happened._

_"__Tetsuyaa~!"_

_He heard Akashi's voice from afar, Akashi who he for some reason hadn't met for years. He was running towards Kuroko in a both threateningly awkward and uncharacteristically amusing way. Wow, that was creepy. Akashi reached him and hugged him. Yes. He _hugged _Kuroko. More like glomped and clung to him in an all too much Kise-like way._

_"__Akashi-kun…What are you doing…?"_

_His voice was filled with panic, even though it was hard to notice if you weren't used to his monotonous way of speaking. Was he destined to die? What was happening? Was Akashi really Akashi. Or was it Kise in Akashi's body. That happened in manga's he read sometimes…? Everything was very confusing._

_"__Seijuro! Didn't we agree on that like three years ago? Sei-chan~ would have been nice though! Feel free __**TO USE IT**__"_

_What the fuck. Who was this. The only Akashi-like thing was the scary aura he was emitting at those last words. He felt like refusing that would have been a very bad decision indeed. But the worst was maybe that Akashi's voice was still pretty much the normal calm and smirking kind of voice. He managed to bring the exclamation marks and twiggly thingies to it by magic, Kuroko was forced to believe. _

_"__Okay…Sei-chan…"_

_Kuroko gulped, he had so many regrets, he wasn't ready to die. Please tell him it's just a dream._

**"****It's just a dream"**

Sorry nope, you'll have to live in the belief that it's your life for a while more little Tetsuya

_"__Hm! It's been a while hasn't it?"_

_"…__Yes"_

_"__Well, actually, today's my birthday, I'm celebrating it with all the others, care to join us?"_

_Kuroko couldn't do anything but agree._

_"__Well, come on then, we're gonna have some ice cream. You can have vanilla!"_

_Kuroko glanced down at the little stone-like object in his hand. It was wrapped in a piece of paper and believe it or not, it was actually a firework. And that is _totally _relevant to this story okay?_

_"__Kurokochii~!"_

_A never-ending flood of exclamation marks buried Kuroko under the huge pressure, and an enthusiastic Kise Ryouta. It was even worse that with this strange Akashi but left Kuroko at much more ease, since he was used to it._

_"__Get off me Kise-kun"_

_He calmly 'requested'_

_"__But Kurokochii! It's been so long!"_

_Kise started wailing and weeping like a Kise should. Kuroko spared his voice and pushed Kise off him, only to be caught face to chest with a much-taller –than-he-remembered-Aomine Daiki. _

_"__Yo, Tetsu, why haven't you been keeping in touch since you went to Seirin?"_

_First of all: What the fuck is 'Seirin'? Is it in Europe or what? _

_"__I have no idea what you're talking about, Aomine-kun"_

_Aomine shrugged it off. _

_"__I want Ice creeeaaaam~ Can we go already Aka-chin?"_

_Murasakibara Atsushi whined. He too was taller than Kuroko remembered, and his hair was long too. On an impulse he grabbed it._

_No one even noticed._

_"__Yes, Atsushi. Everyone, follow me"_

_Once again Kuroko had no possibility of disobeying._

_'__Shit, I must have a gift'_

_Kuroko suddenly thought, and it seemed perfectly reasonable to him that he should have a gift ready when not even expecting to meet the person with the birthday. _

_He'll give the Firework!_

_But he needs something more._

_"__Daiki, Ryouta, please follow me."_

_"__Waaaahhhh! Kurokochii just called me by my first name! Tetsuyachiiiiiiiii~!"_

_"__Whoa, Me too. Tetsu, I didn't know you were capable of that"_

_"__Excuse me, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, but that wasn't me, it was Aka- …S-Sei-chan"_

_What the hell._

_"__AKASHI, Tetsu! Of ALL PEOPLE YOU CALL __**HiM**__ by his given name."_

_"__Kurokochiii! And even 'Sei-chan' what''s with thaaat! It's the end of the world as we know it! Only that guy from his team calls him that. Mibuchi or something"  
Kise was crying again._

_"__But, please come with me anyway, I need your help"_

_Kuroko ignored their protests and inquiries. _

_But who was Mibuchi. And weren't __**they**__ Akashi's team? _

_Well, anyway he started half-running, not really succeeding in moving forward so he just turned back._

_"__Oh, And excuse us, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Red haired person"_

_Then he started walking. Towards the nearest supermarket, gesturing to the other two to follow him. They did._

_"__We used to go to the same elementary school…"_

_Akashi had begun his story._

_What could I get him? Kuroko wondered as he walked past shelves of pens and plushies. _

_'__Maybe something that has to do with our memories together…'_

_Aomine and Kise were just staring at their little friend._

_"__I always liked him…But the difference in our social statuses was too much. He never even knew."_

_Murasakibara nodded sympathically, not really caring._

_Midorima was surprisingly enough trying to hold back his tears at such a sad story._

_"__Especially now, when I'm cheerful and center of attention, the 'popular' of the class…And he…"_

_Kuroko laughed quietly to himself. _

_"__Oh, I remember that! Those scissors back in the day…"_

_Aomine and Kise were terrified._

**_A guy, first year in middle school. _**

**_His hair was raven black, he had a dopey smile when he was falling head on down from his desk. _**

**_"_****_Sei! Don't do that, scissors are dangerous! Ahahahahahahahha~"_**

**_And then they ran along the beach into the sunset_**

_Kuroko remembered all those happy times. His confusion was blown away, mow all he could remember was his deep love for Sei. _

_"__AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!Guah!"_

_Kuroko had at that point woken up screaming._

_It had taken him five chapters of his current book, and an hour, to get back to sleep and sleep calmly until the morning._

He did _not_ want to remember that. Okay? Kuroko was staring into nothingness, chanting "Forget, forget, forget, forget…" to himself.

What was that dream even.

_I'm sorry._

_Review please, tell me how bad this was._


End file.
